sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Luca Johanssen
)]] Name: Luca Johanssen Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th grade School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Government conspiracy theories, documentaries, browsing the internet, baseball, medicine, biology Appearance: Luca stands 5'11" tall and weighs around 160lb, an average weight for his height. His body has a toned physique however, due to regular baseball playing that has built his muscles up, especially those in his arms and legs. Despite the time spent playing his favorite sport outdoors, his skin has a slightly pale tone, as he doesn't tan or freckle very easily. Luca is very meticulous with his appearance and it shows; his dirty-blond hair is kept cut short and slightly gelled to keep its shape, with a short fringe that hangs in place over his forehead. He shaves every other day to keep the stubble around his jaw minimal, and uses anti-acne lotions to keep any breakouts of spots at bay. There are also rumors that he even plucks his eyebrows so they look neater, but Luca hasn't done anything of the sort and leaves them as they are; thick, straight and slightly darker than his hair. His eyes are a deep shade of brown. Being slightly long sighted however, Luca will sometimes wear a pair of frame-less prescription glasses for when he's reading or working on the computer. His nose isn't remarkable, being straight, narrow and of an average size. Luca has one piercing, a silver stud embedded with an emerald in his left ear lobe. He has no tattoos, but has a scar across his lower-left abdomen from when he needed an appendectomy at the age of thirteen. Luca can usually be seen around school wearing polo-neck shirts - usually in red, brown or any other warm colors - and black shorts that reach just below his knees. Footwear-wise, he is always wearing black trainer shoes. On the day that he was abducted, Luca was wearing a deep red T-shirt with a brown and orange stylized lion head taking up the front, his black shorts, grey socks and his black trainer shoes. Biography: Luca Brian Johanssen was born in Seattle on 25th July 1994 to young parents Fredrik Johanssen and Valerie Kirkwood, a second generation Norwegian and a third generation Briton respectively. At the time of Luca's birth, his parents weren't married but were living together, and they didn't tie the knot until he was one and a half years old. Luca was to be their only child; with Fredrik's job as a carpenter and Valerie's unemployment, they believed that they couldn't cope financially if they were to have a fourth mouth to feed. Growing up, Luca was an imaginative and inquisitive child, very interested in the workings of the world around him. If something caught his attention, he would ask his parents questions about it, though wouldn't always get an answer. He would also occasionally attempt to read up on the subject as best he could, though he was restricted to either books he had at home or children's books at the library. Around the age of seven, Luca stopped reading as much as before, complaining that he was having trouble making out the words. A trip to the opticians revealed that Luca was long-sighted and that he required glasses for reading. Fredrik was a huge baseball fan, and so would often play a simple game with Luca in their backyard to keep him entertained. Luca enjoyed these games and developed a strong interest in baseball over the years, going on to practice his batting and pitching with his father at the local batting cages during the weekend. When Luca was ten, the world was shaken by the first SOTF attacks. Several classes from American schools, as well as a few from other countries, went missing without a trace, swiftly followed by the broadcast of SOTF V1. Luca wasn't quite old enough to grasp the terror that it inflicted on the nation, nor the concept of children just a few years older than him being made to kill each other; all he knew was that people had died, and that was all his parents would allow him to know about it. It was only two years later, when V3 had arrived, did he realize to his horror just what had been going on over the past two years. Approximately four months after Luca's thirteenth birthday, he came down with a sudden stomach ache. While initially believing it would pass, his parents quickly became concerned when the pains didn't dissipate and Luca began violently throwing up. They rushed him to hospital where Luca was diagnosed with appendicitis. Luca required emergency surgery to remove the inflamed organ and remained in hospital for a few days after the successful operation. While the episode lasted just under a week, it had an effect on the boy that would last a lifetime. Wanting to understand exactly what had happened to him, Luca took an interest to biology and began to study it more at school. Around a year after that episode in Luca's life, it seemed as though SOTF's reign of terror had come to a long-awaited end. Several months after V4 ended, morbid curiosity drove Luca to look back at the details from the earlier versions. Though he didn't dare watch any actual footage from any of the aired versions, Luca browsed through other sources of information such as news articles, blogs and interviews. It was while doing this research that he came across some facts that just didn't add up. Although there was no official link given by the government, he believed that the many classes that vanished before V1's airing were linked to SOTF. He was also puzzled by the government's lack of involvement in any rescue attempt whatsoever, even during V4. Putting the pieces together, he came to the assumption that the government were behind, or secretly supporting SOTF. He occasionally voiced his opinions on the matter online and to acquaintances, being met more often than not with ridicule and in some cases, hostility. There were a few people who actually believed him, however, which buoyed his confidence and kept his belief in the theories going. His interest has since spread from conspiracies solely concerning SOTF to other government conspiracies and determining if they were true or not, such as those concerning the JFK assassination and the Roswell alien crash landing. When researching these theories, he sources his facts from TV documentaries and from online sites related to the subject, wishing to be as clued up about the topic as possible. However, he tends to only pick sources that support his argument, and often overlooks or ignores those that contradict it. His general attitude to anyone who disagrees with him is that they're incorrect and uninformed, and he tends to come off as quite arrogant. If, however, his opponents are able to shoot down his theories with solid proof, he will back down, albeit reluctantly. While he was growing up, Luca didn't feel a great deal of attraction to girls. Quite the opposite, Luca felt more comfortable in the company of other males, however throughout his life he had always expected to get married someday and have children of his own. During his mid-teens, he found himself being drawn ever closer to members of the same sex. Initially thinking that he just really enjoyed hanging out with other guys, he started to wonder after a while if he was actually becoming sexually attracted to them. Late in his junior year, Luca dated a girl, Louise Aitkens, who attended a different high school. Their relationship did not last long however; Louise broke up with Luca after only a month, feeling he wasn't really interested in her. To this day, Luca is still not one hundred percent sure of his sexuality, though he keeps it to himself. Luca kept up his interest in baseball and continued to play it well into high school, getting into Aurora High's team during his junior year. While his batting isn't too shabby and he is quite a quick runner between bases, he really excels at pitching. Due to his strong opinions on controversial matters, however, Luca isn't a popular member within the squad. Lately, he has started to hold back on sharing his theories with his team-mates, if only for fear of being kicked out the team if he continues. As for his interactions with the rest of his peers, he comes across as more of an annoyance than anything else whenever he talks about his theories, and doesn't have a lot of friends around the school as a result. This doesn't bother him that much, however, as he prefers to have just a few friends who share the same interests as him. His parents, on the other hand, do wish that Luca would be more sociable with his peers. As far as his classes go, Luca excels in English and gets high marks in biology, though he lags behind in art and geography. He has studied anatomy both at school and online, and also took first aid and CPR courses over the summer after his seventeenth birthday. When he's finished at Aurora High, Luca hopes to continue studying biology and medicine at the University of Washington, then move on to medical school. For hobbies, Luca also loves to watch baseball on television - his favorite professional team are the Seattle Mariners - and he recently took up jogging to keep himself in shape. Just over a week before his school trip, though, Luca collided with a cyclist whilst out for a run and was knocked to the ground, resulting in bruised ribs, a torn muscle in his left shoulder and his right knee being sprained. Advantages: Luca is quite athletic due to his baseball playing, and has a good throwing aim. He is also intelligent, and his knowledge of medicine and first-aid will definitely come in handy should he or an ally require treatment while on the island. Disadvantages: His beliefs about SOTF and the government have served to alienate him from his peers, so actually finding an ally in the first place would be easier said than done. His recent injuries, especially those to his knee, will also slow him down and prevent him from moving anywhere fast. Designated Number: Male student No. 030 --- Designated Weapon: Replica Star Wars Lightsaber Conclusion: Conspiracy theorists haven't had much luck in the game, historically. At least it provides a good opportunity to explore from the inside, right? I'm curious to see what B030 makes of this arena. I doubt he'll add much else of interest to the proceedings. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by JamesRenard. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: JamesRenard Kills: None Killed By: '''Eliza Patton '''Collected Weapons: '''Replica Star Wars Lightsaber (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: Bianca Howard Enemies: Garrett Cobbler, Eliza Patton Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Luca, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Par Course V5: *Ducks Love Fireworks *Leap of Faith Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Luca Johanssen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students